talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire
The Spiritual Magic of Fire can be used by Goliiks. There are 5 kinds of Goliiks. Pyras: '''The most basic type of Goliik. These fire types generate non-forming fire balls, and fire based waves. Goliiks who can create a nimbus in their hands have extra strong hierros '''Chemis: The second most common type of Goliik. These Fire Types are born without a hierro and must compensate by having their nimbus's float from 1 foot to 3 feet away from their bodies. They can manipulate the fire the same as Pyras just at a distance. Wilds: 'Uncommon Goliiks whose fire is liquid form. Their hierros are not very strong and their fire is hotter than normal. All Wilds have blue eyes. '''Nitras: '''Common Goliiks. This particular type of fire spirit wields a cold fire, and thus they have no hierro at all. This type of fire is best used for welding and cooking as it is not hot enough to burn anyone. Rare Nitras will use the cold fire to freeze an opponent in place almost like liquid nitrogen. Shattering their foe into a million pieces or running away and giving the attacker time to unthaw. As well as some nitras who have mastered this form of fire in which they can create solid objects by freezing the flames in a articular shape, much like Voraanta 's temple throne '''Incindras: '''Extremely Rare types of Goliik. These Few individuals have an almost impossibly strong hierros due to the fact that their fire is so hot it can diersentigrate almost anything it touches. Including the wielder if held too long. These Goliiks fling their fire in small formed objects or conceal its esscence into specially designed jars that can contain the heat. Incindras are only born when a Volcanis Prominence is occuring (roughly a 2 minute time frame). Spiritual Purpose The purpose of fire in the world of Cuocir is to release souls from their bodies and send them to the Nightlands . If the body is not burned it becomes a Night Lands Beast: Kaigerron . Fire was one of the original 9 elements learned from the Elemental Dragons . As far as living memory has recorded, Genyi Harajgen was the first to learn how to use fire to its full extent. History notes that he was a Chemis. Fire type cities use nearby volcanoes to collect lava and process it in forges. The fire types are famed for their miraculous forging skill. Forgers each have their own custom forge layout that they can work in without ever getting frustrated by where tools may have been misplaced or they are unable to get it back in the fire. The forging district is in the middle of the towns, followed by the housing residences in the next tier. Entertainment and office business in the 2nd tier and the forge graveyard on the outskirts along with marvelous sculptures created by fine crafting forgers. Fire is believed to be the escence of courage and is associated with the colors red and gold. The Seal of fire is a swirled red nimbus with a single prong. Use in Entertainment Fire is used in several sports type games as well as in Gladiator combat battles. A game known as: 'Chichir'aksur: is similar to modern day baseball. With the gloves being fire resistant and the ball being made of basic fire nimbus. The rules are the same. Taeriksa: is a a game in which Goliiks will shoot fireballs at targets placed at distances and the goal is to hit the target closest to the center with the smallest fireball possible without burning the entire target to ash. (archery). Lili:kaiken: is the Goliik equivalent of basketball mixed with ullamaliztli. (ancient aztec game). In which players would pass a fireball (held in a semi liquid form stasis sphere) to one another attemptingto bounce it off a wall through a hoop. The team with the most goals win s the game at the end of the time limit. 'Arena Combat: 'Gladiator battles are the most common areas where fire is used as entertainment. A gladiator battle is basically a sparring match between two opponenets of any element. Fire type battles are specifically called Flare Bouts in the common tongue and Forokoro in the tongue of the ancients . Gladiators will garb themselvs in full armor and choose their weapons. Challengers put their Gladiator names on Paper and the names are drawn from a jar to decide who will battle who. Challenges may be ensued by Champion ranked gladiators only. The area of the arena in which the battles are fought is chosen at random By the Stadium announcer in charge. (usually an elder).